The Mystery Mysms
by thisissparta789789
Summary: The end result of staying up past 1 AM listening to Mystery Skulls and watching The Misadventures of Skooks. RATED M FOR COARSE LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT. I hope I can eventually adapt the entirety of the Skooks series.


THIS IS A HIGHLY IMMATURE AND COMPLETELY UNOFFICIAL PARODY. NO DISRESPECT INTENDED FOR MYSTERY BEN AND ANY OF HIS FINE, FINE SONGS AND ANIMATIONS, NO DISRESPECT FOR HANNA-BARBARA AND ANY OF THEIR FINE, FINE CARTOONS, AND NO DISRESPECT INTENDED FOR ORPHEUSFTW AND ANY OF HIS FINE, FINE YOUTUBE POOPS.

* * *

"Kawaii," said a purple-haired man as he and his friend stood outside of a cave. The two seemed to be rather relaxed and not paying attention to their surroundings.

"Kawaii," replied his friend, a yellow-haired man with a short beard and a mustache. "Somebody sure is a weaboo!"

* * *

THE MYSTERY MYSMS: PART 1 (It's pronounced mizz-ums)

* * *

Suddenly, the two men, and their other friend, a blue-haired young woman, were interrupted by the sound of an aggressive dog that they recognized. "That sounds like Mysms," the woman said as she looked at the dog, who had white fur and glowing green eyes seething with anger.

Then, the yellow-haired man said to the dog, "Mysms! My- My- My- Myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ERROR 404 FAILED TO ESTABLISH CONNECTION. REBOOTING...

Mysms, now calmed down, tuned a radio the gang had brought along with them to a special news bulletin. The announcer read out, "This just in! Uncle Phil apparently yiffs to furry porn in heave! You heard it here first on CNN! Now, I, Wolf Blitzer, shall enjoy pillowy mounds of mashed dicks!"

The purple-haired man of the gang then said, "Arthur, Mysms, Vivi, looks like we e just been handed our next MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!"

* * *

Outside the cave, the gang met inside their van. Arthur asked the purple-haired man, "So, Lewis, what's the pl- Wha- What's the- What's the pla- Pla- Plaaaaa- REBOOTING WITH CORRECT DIALOGUE IN 3... 2... 1... So, Lewis, what's the fucking plan, man?"

"It's actually pretty simple," said Lewis as the gang looked on intently. He then held up a tiny transmitter. "We are going to implant this tiny transmitter in Vivi's cock."

Vivi then pervertedly thought to herself, "Oh yes, Lewis..."

"After that," continued Lewis. "We'll give the dog the dick."

Mysms immediately shook his head and said, "Nuh uh! I am not doing that!"

"And then Vivi will grab the dog's balls," Lewis continued further to clarify himself.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah," now said Mysms as he got on board with the plan.

"Now," said Lewis as he pulled out a picture of Rarity from My Little Pony. "This picture of Rarity will help us a lot!"

Vivi immediately said in disbelief, "Rarity?!"

"Looks like I know who's gonna be sucking the DiC," said Arthur in response.

Then, Rarity suddenly joined the gang as both she and Lewis said together, "Alright, let's go!"

"So, Lewis," said Arthur in response. "What's the plaaaaaaaaaaan?" Lewis did not reply, only giving Arthur a dirty look.

* * *

To get supplies for their trip into the cave, Arthur, disguised in a suit and hat, and Mysms walked into town together. Then, as they walked to a store, a pretty female dog caught both of their eyes.

As the other dog looked intently into the eyes of Arthur, he began to change his clothes into a dog suit. Mysms said, "What are you doing?!"

Then, Arthur walked up to the other dog and told her, "Lucky for you, I'm a dog lover!" Then, he began to have a flashback to the very first time he and Mysms had made love, with Mysms sitting on a beautiful red-dressed bed with a red rose in his mouth.

* * *

"Yep," said Vivi as she and Lewis talked about something back at the Van. "Yep yep yeppppppppp HELL YEAH! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Lewis then began to feel uncomfortable as Vivi continued to extend her answer further. He began looking around trying to find a way out of the conversation.

* * *

Once Arthur and Mysms made it back to the van, he said to the gang after laying out he supplies he bought, "Woody... Woody Woody Woody Woody Woody Woooooooooooo- Ahmo Ahmo Ahmo Ahmo Ahmo ahhhmoo ahhhhhhhmooooooooo" As he finished, a randomly-appearing Wheel of Fortune landed on the space, "Lose a mane." In response, Arthur said, "Even Rarity was scared!"

Rarity then followed up by saying, "I'd rather not have my mane cut off, darling! How rude!"

Now bored, Arthur said to Mysms, "Nyeh, Nyeeeeh..." Mysms, smoking a Cuban cigar, simply blew smoke in Arthur's face in response.

* * *

In the cave, Vivi and Lewis were walking down a path together when she suddenly lost her glasses. She grasped everywhere trying to look for them, everywhere. As her hand reached down to Lewis's crotch, she told him, "Lewis, you're fucking hot." Then, the song Careless Whisper by George Michael (RIP) began playing as she grabbed his crotch.

Then, the two were interrupted by Arthur, and Lewis ran down the path away from them. Arthur then said to Vivi in response, "Alright, let's plot a course. Intercourse!"

* * *

Later on, Vivi had somehow managed to get tied up by an unseen force to a wooden post in the cave. She luckily had been spotted by Mysms, or at least, she thought she was lucky. She told him, "Mysms! Untie me, quick! Quick!" As Mysms did nothing but watch with excitement, she said, "Uhhh... Mysms..."

THEY SAID I COULDN'T RAPE THEM

I

PROVED

THEM

WRONG

* * *

Later on in the cave, a passage had been found by an excited Lewis. "I got a feeling there's a Secret Bitch around here someplace!" He then reached his right hand around a rock and opened a doorway, which was marked by a sign reading "SECRET BITCH."

Suddenly, Vivi popped up from below with a secret elevator. She said to Lewis, "Heeeeeeeeey!"

"There it is!" Suddenly, as quickly as she appeared, Vivi disappears again. "Fuck...'

* * *

Later on, as Arthur and Lewis walked to the end of the cave, Arthur suddenly stopped in the middle of his tracks and clutched his left arm. He said, "What the fuck?! Fuuuuuuuuuuck fuck?!"

Lewis looked at him and said, "What is this? Parasyte?" OBSCURE MANGA REFERENCE FTW

Then, the left arm of Arthur suddenly detached itself and punched Lewis in the face, knocking him off his feet and into several stalagmites below him, killing him. As he looked down at his body, Arthur said to himself, "Time to pretend that didn't happen!" His left arm then rejoined his body, and Arthur calmly walked away as if nothing happened.

* * *

After Arthur, Vivi, and Mysms left the cave, mystery solved, Arthur said to the gang, "We did it, gang! We saved the day!"

Vivi then asked, "Does this mean me and Mysms can finally-?" She and Mysms then leaned closer to each other to kiss before Arthur rudely interrupted both of them by getting in the way.

* * *

Afterwards, the 3 decided to dance to some music on the radio. However, as Vivi and Mysms danced, Arthur stepped in and said, "No, man, you're shaking it all wrong. Let me show you how it's done."

He then violently shook his body all over the place to the beat of the now even more intense music, profusely sweating the whole time as Vivi and Mysms looked in in confusion. Then, Vivi came to a sudden and shocking realization. "OH SHIT, I FORGOT TO FUCK LEWIS BEFORE HE DIED! NO!"


End file.
